


En attendant la suite : hospitalité Giddire

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: En attendant la suite (du tome 2) [15]
Category: La Dernière Terre - Magali Villeneuve
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: les gens de Merehde ont le sens de l'hospitalité. Mais avec une intimité un peu trop prononcée pour des Agrevins réservés





	En attendant la suite : hospitalité Giddire

Ghent pensait que faire face à Cahir serait le plus éprouvant. Par rapport à tout ce qu'il avait vécu, certes. Mais après il dut affronter l'hospitalité Giddire. Certes le peuple de Cahir avait l'air fruste et leurs habitations ne payaient pas de mine, mais ils savaient se montrer accueillant quand on ne les regardait pas de haut. Melgar surtout reçu bon accueil. Il avait beau être impassible et maladroit avec l'expression de ses sentiments, le seul fait qu'il soit venu ici valait comme si il avait sauvé Cahir d'un danger mortel. Ghent et Feor recevait des attentions plus circonspectes. Quant à Nelgoth qui était déjà connu pour venir faire du négoce, nul doute que sa suffisance naturelle l'avait rendu aussi désirable qu'un vent froid qu'on tolère contraint et forcé en se disant qu'au moins il chasse les nuages.  
  
Mais plus que de se retrouver quelque peu cerné par des gens plus ou moins amicaux, qui parlaient dans une langue incompréhensible, Ghent dut faire face à une proximité physique peu naturelle aux Agrevins. Les huttes étaient petites. Pire, on devait partager son lit. Certes, il l'avait déjà fait avec Feor mais c'était dû à des circonstances exceptionnelles et le lit laissait un minimum de place à chacun. Là on pouvait dormir jusqu'à trois ou quatre, serrés les uns contre les autres sous la même fourrure. Et il y avait un monde entre dormir avec un compagnon d'âge et de caractère, et dormir contre Melgar ! C'était son supérieur, un quasi-oncle, et quelqu'un d'aussi gêné - si ce n'est plus - par ce genre de proximité. Et Ghent n'osait penser à l'éventualité de partager la couche de Nelgoth. Et tout ça sous le regard de Reghia qui s'amuserait vicieusement de son malaise, elle qui avait le privilège de ne dormir qu'avec son époux.  
  
Et comme si la nuit ne suffisait pas - et c'était long une nuit pour quelqu'un qui souffrait d'insomnies et ne pouvait s'échapper dans une inconscience bienheureuse - on leur proposa de se laver. La salle de bain Endérine était loin. Dans une hutte dédiée à la fonction dont on devait partager l'usage avec les habitants de la strate, on se dévêtait et se baignait le corps à l'aide d'un linge, sans baignoire individuelle où se réfugier ni paravent pour protéger l'intimité de chacun ! Par considération pour leur pudeur, on leur réserva le lieu. Ghent se demanda ce qui était le pire entre devoir se laver entre un Melgar aussi gêné que lui et un Feor désinvolte qui ne manquerait pas de le taquiner, et des locaux qui ne lui auraient guère prêté attention. Il tenta de faire abstraction de tout alors qu'il se rafraichissait rapidement en tournant le dos à ses camarades. Melgar en avait sûrement fait autant et il ignora de son mieux le babillage malicieux de Feor.  
  
Et ils durent encore se faire à la nourriture locale, au demeurant assez simple mais qu'il fallait manger **avec les doigts !** Ghent n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver avec les mains aussi poisseuses. Et il s'interrogea sur la chance qu'ils avaient d'avoir de l'Once au dîner. La viande était sans doute mieux qu'un ragoût de plantes douteuses - Ghent se demandait ce qui pouvait bien pousser ici - mais les rôtis fondants des tables Agrevines étaient loin. Ghent était venu protéger Cahir et faire amende honorable de son comportement buté et de ses erreurs de jugement. Mais il se demandait s'il allait réussir à s'adapter à - supporter - la vie des Hautes Blanches.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires  
  
Iroko


End file.
